


The Pumpkin is in Play

by FlightDeckOrchids



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comedy, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightDeckOrchids/pseuds/FlightDeckOrchids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polar bears, pilots, and pumpkins - a Halloween costume party - MJN Style</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pumpkin is in Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2013 Let's Create Cabin Pressure Challenge.  
> http://letscreatecabinpressure.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> This is my second published work and first attempt at the script format. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

_(Sound of a doorbell followed by door opening and the indistinct sounds of a party escaping from it.)_

**Douglas:**   Knapp-Shappey-Shipwright residence.  Ah, Martin!  We’d almost given you up for lost.  I must say Sir, it was an inspired choice to come to Carolyn’s Halloween party dressed as an airline captain.

 **Martin:**   Laugh it up, Douglas.  You know my budget limitations.  Besides, how was I ever supposed to compete with your full-on Bela Lugosi impersonation?

 **Douglas:**   I know I cut an intimidating figure, cape and all, but get in here and take my spare fangs.  The least you can do is be a vampire airline captain.

_(Door closes)_

**Martin:**   I don’t like this Douglas.  There’s too many people here and I don’t know anyone except you.  Where are Carolyn, Herc, and Arthur?

 **Douglas:**   Last I knew Carolyn was still trying to get Herc to come downstairs in his costume.  And you see the giant polar bear that was just talking to the cat woman in the too tight hot pants and is now heading our way?

 **Martin:** Yes?

 **Douglas:**   That’s Arthur.

 **Arthur (muffled, as if through a mask):**   Hey Skip, brilliant costume!  I never expected you’d be a vampire pilot.  You’re like Douglas but even better!

 **Martin:**   Uh, thank you Arthur.  How are you seeing out of that thing?

 **Arthur:**   Well, you see this bit of black fabric here in the bear’s mouth?  That’s actually where my eyes are!  I really can’t eat or drink much, but who needs to drink to have fun?

 **Douglas:**   Well, you know-

 **Martin:**   Douglas...

 **Douglas:**   Don’t get your knickers in a twist.  I was only going to enlist Arthur in my newly created endeavor to introduce you to your fellow party goers, preferably of the female variety.

 **Martin:**   N-n-n-na-nooo, no, no!  That’s not necessary!

 **Arthur:**   Oh Skip, it’ll be brilliant!

 **Douglas:**   Arthur, let’s start with Too Tight Hot Pants over there.  Sir has had an eye on her since he came in.

 **Martin:**   No I haven’t!

 **Douglas:**   Lying doesn’t suit you Martin.  You’re almost as bad as Arthur.  And I certainly don’t fault your taste; she is the prettiest girl in the room.  Too bad you didn’t dress as a police officer then you could arrest her for-

 **Martin:**   Douglas!

 **Douglas:** Fine, but I’d definitely I-D her.  I’d like to know where she’s hiding it.

 **Arthur:**   Hey!  That’s my cousin Sarah you’re talking about.

 **Douglas:**   Then get over there and introduce her to Martin!

 **Martin:**   No!  Wait!  Stop!

 **Arthur:**   C’mon Skip, it’ll be fun!  She’s single and right around your age.  I bet you’ll get on like… um… like… well, two things that get on really well together.

 **Martin:**   No, Arthur.  Thank you but if I’m going to chat up a girl I’m doing it on my own terms.  I’ll go talk to her myself when I’m good and ready.

 **Douglas:**   No you won’t.

 **Martin:**   I won’t?

 **Douglas:**   No, you’re using this as an excuse to get Arthur and I to leave you alone for the night.  You don’t intend to talk to her.

 **Martin:**   You’re wrong and I’ll prove it to you!

 **Douglas:**   Willing to bet?

 **Martin:**   Yes!

 **Douglas:**   Stakes?

 **Martin:**   Next week’s cheese trays?

 **Douglas:** Dull…

 **Martin:**   Next month’s cheese trays!

 **Douglas:**   Deal.  Arthur, witness?

 **Arthur:**   Witnessed!

 **Douglas:**   Now that it’s settled, hop to Martin.

 **Martin:**   Like I said, I’ll do it when I’m good and ready.  Now where is the punch bowl?

 **Douglas:**   In the kitchen.  Be careful.  Someone might have spilled something strong into it.  And by “might have,” I mean “did” and by “someone,” I mean “me.”

 **Martin:**   Duly noted.  I shall return.

 **Douglas:**   Well Arthur, since that particular drama may take a bit of time to play out, I’ve got an extra special treat for you.

 **Arthur:**   Are you sure it’s not a trick, because Mum warned me…

 **Douglas:**   No, not a trick.  It’s more of a game than anything, you see Arthur, the pumpkin is in play.

 **Arthur:**   You know I love games!  But Mum decorated the whole house with pumpkins.  How will I know which one it is?

 **Douglas:**   No Arthur.  Your mother decorated with carved pumpkins, otherwise known as jack-o-lanterns.  There is but one pumpkin in this house untouched by the carving knife and it’s your job to find it.

 **Arthur:**   Brilliant!

 **Douglas:**   Thought so.

*******

**Carolyn:**   Hercules Shipwright, come out of that bedroom this instant!

 **Herc:**   No.

 **Carolyn:**   Are you afraid of my costume?

 **Herc:**   No.

 **Carolyn:**   Are you lying?

 **Herc:**   No.

 **Carolyn:**   It was your idea to get a couple’s costume set.

 **Herc:**   I know.

 **Carolyn:**   What will our guests think if you never come downstairs?

 **Herc:**   That I died of embarrassment?

 **Carolyn:**   You gave me free reign to pick the costumes, now you must live with the consequences.

 **Herc:**   No.

 **Carolyn:**   Hercules…

 **Herc:**   I was supposed to get to be the sheep.

*******

**Martin:**   Scoot over on the sofa Arthur.  Douglas wasn’t joking about the punch being strong.  Of course this is my fifth or sixth cup.  I finally think I’m ready to ask out your cousin Sarah in the too tight hot pants, but I can’t find her now.  It’s a shame.  It is so hard to meet people and she is very pretty…

 **Arthur (from a distance and getting progressively closer):**   Skip!  Look!  I found it!  Douglas said I couldn’t do it but I did.  I found the pumpkin!

 **Martin:**   Arthur!  What?  Who?  Hun?  If that’s you there, in your swim trunks by the look of it, then who is this?!?

 **Sarah:**   Whew!  It feels good to take that head off- Hi, I’m Sarah, formerly of the too tight hot pants.  Turns out they really were too tight.  Split right down the seams so Arthur loaned me his costume.

 **Martin:**   Oh God, I’m Martin!  I mean! Um, ugh, oh never mind.

 **Arthur:**   He’s one of Mum’s pilots.

 **Sarah:**   So this really is your uniform then?

 **Martin:**   Yes, minus the fangs.

 **Sarah:**   Well, it’s rather dashing fangs and all.

 **Martin:**   Thank you?

 **Sarah:**   You’re welcome and by the way, the answer is yes.

 **Martin:**   Answer?

 **Sarah:**   You said a moment ago you were going to ask me out, so my answer is yes.

 **Martin:**   Brilliant!

 **Arthur:**   Congratulations Skip!  Cheese trays for a month!

 **Sarah:**   Cheese trays?

 **Martin:**   It’s a long story.  I can tell you on our, umm, date.

*******

**Douglas:**   Carolyn, would it be possible for us to have fruit trays for the next month?

 **Carolyn:**   I don’t see why not, Douglas.  Lost the taste for cheese?

 **Douglas:**   You could say that, but let’s keep it between us.

 **Carolyn:**   Certainly.

 **Douglas:**   And to think I almost forgot to mention what a stroke of genius your costume is.  Herc must be terrified of your wooliness.  Is that why he’s still hiding?

 **Carolyn:**   No, he promised me he’ll be down shortly.  In fact, it looks like he’s coming this way now.  I better go find my camera!

 **Douglas:**   Oh Herc, I never imagined I’d see the day…

 **Herc:**   Not a word Douglas.

 **Douglas:**   But your legs look rather fetching in that dress…

 **Herc:**   That’s quite enough.  Where did Carolyn run off to?

 **Douglas:**   You mean to tell me, Little Bo Peep has lost his sheep and doesn’t know where to find her?

**THE END**


End file.
